poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Man returns/Forest fight/Bambi vs. Dogs
This is how Man returns, Forest fight, and Bambi vs. Dogs goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Bambi. night, Bambi and Faline are in a spot, asleep together wakes up, having smelled something. He gets up, careful to not wake up Faline. He goes to investigate the smell hears something sees something looks around see a view from a cliff Ryan Tokisaki: Look at that view. Queen Ryanara: We can see everything from here. heroes look down the cliff to see Man's camp. Suddenly, the Great Prince appears Great Prince of the Forest: It is Man. He is here again. There are many this time. We must go deep into the forest. Hurry, follow me. heroes do stops Bambi: Faline. goes back to search for Faline start cawing cawing wakes up Faline and she sees Bambi is gone. She looks around Faline: Bambi? Bambi, where are you? up Bambi! around, goes into the forest Bambi! arrives only to find Faline gone Bambi: Faline? Faline! into the forest to find her Faline! cawing wakes up the other animals and they flee sees some birds running Pheasant #1: Listen. He's coming. Pheasant #2: Hush. Be quiet. Pheasant #1: He's coming closer. Pheasant #3: Be calm. Don't get excited. Pheasant #1: We better fly. Pheasant #2: No. No, don't fly. Whatever you do, don't fly. Pheasant #1: He's almost here. I can't stand it any longer! pheasant flies up and gets shot by Man gasps and growls at Man Kuryan: Now, he is gonna pay for it. his Keyblade summons her Keyblade Faline is looking for her lover Faline: Bambi! Bambi! pulls his Keyblade out and swings it at a hunter hunters flee lets out a Mighty Eagle battle cry Bambi looks for his beloved Bambi: Faline! runs to find Faline Matau sees some dogs pulls out his gun and shoots a hunter fist pumps Faline runs into hunting dogs and they chase her to mountain where she becomes trap on the top from the dogs below Faline: Bambi! reaches the mountains and hears Faline Faline: Bambi! rushes to save her fights the dogs and they are defeated Bambi: Quick, Faline, jump! and Bambi jump and fall in the water Ryan Tokisaki: Now, it's on like Donkey Kong. at Man's camp, a fire breaks out and starts a wildfire in the forest Ryan stabs a hunter with his Lightsaber and take his gun wildfire continues to spred Ryan Tokisaki: We need to get away from that fire! Evil Ryan: I know. Kuryan, Umarak, jump on me! to jet mode and Kuryan cling on to Evil Ryan's wings and he jets off to safety grabs Bambi carries himto safety Ryan Tokisaki: You are safe, Bambi. Bambi: Thanks, Kuryan for saving me. dies in the fire smiles and lands on the ground Ryan Tokisaki: Here you go, Bambi. I hope your future is a good one. nods Evil Ryan: back to himself We are safe now. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Let's get to safety like Simba escape the wildfire and to a small area in the lake looks for Faline gasps Faline: Bambi. goes over to Faline and the nuzzle each other as they reuniteCategory:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts